


Slippery When Wet

by Koe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disarming Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

> A podfic version is available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/277777).

_“EEED? Have you seen my…”_

No answer.

Roy searches high and low, but still can’t find what he is looking for. He continues around the house before he peers into the bathroom. The sound of running water and out-of-tune falsetto reveals Ed’s location.

“Ed?”

“Hm?”

“Have you seen my…” Roy pauses. He takes a deep breath and yells: “What the HELL are you doing with my ignition gloves in the SHOWER?!!!”

“Um. The scar tissue around my automail ports is itchy. Your gloves scratch just right.” Ed’s sheepish grin fails totally in disarming Roy, but the wet gloves manage. Barely.


End file.
